


The Ironic Creation

by tol_critter



Series: Tol's Collection of Bug People [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: A lot of them needs hugs, Bull can hear background music, Bull is a sweetheart, Bull is here to provide hugs, Bull likes to feel both pretty and handsome even though they have no gender, Bull says to hell with social constructs, Heavily inspired by multiple fics, Hollow is not infected, Hornet has a friend now, How Do I Tag, Im just using whatever song I think fits, Other, Pale King is an idiot, Vessels are traumatized babeys, White Lady is odd, but they're a dumbass sometimes, still tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_critter/pseuds/tol_critter
Summary: Pale King decided to make a living weapon with the remains of prehistoric bugs he found, but it went very, very wrong(for him).Bull is the result. They're basically a chimera made from the old remains of a mantis, a stickbug and a dragonfly(all of them were from before Pale King gave everyone free thought), all of it mixed together into a shell, and filled with Void. They were supposed to be a perfect killer.But they're not.
Series: Tol's Collection of Bug People [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186667
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	1. Birth of An Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> First time I made a fic here, I accept criticism, not verbal abuse. Please don't do the latter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events are set into motion.

~~@ &%$!~~ POV

An indescribable, unknown being peered into the world of Hallownest. 

It has seen what will transpire if nothing is done. Countless timelines that shows too much lives that will be loss, too much destruction and heartache.

It frowns, at the fact that they themselves cannot change things directly, but their face lit up when they got an idea.

_**'If I can't do it myself, I'll just have to let someone else do it instead.'** _

And so, it went into work.

It managed to influence just a bit of the Pale Wyrm's mind, putting the butterfly's wings into motion.

He would create a living weapon, a perfect killer through the remains of insects from the age of Old Light. But of course, this was part of the being's plan.

No, it will not be a monster.

It shall be compassionate, it shall prevent the future events from happening, through caring acts that the world had lacked so much of.

It shall sing songs of the Soul.

* * *

??? POV

_‘_ _Hmm?’_

The first thing I felt was a heavy, peaceful warmth.  
I try to open what I think was my eyes, but I can’t. It should be worrying, but the only thing I felt was comfort and a sense of safeness.

_‘This is worrying,’_ I thought calmly. _‘What is this?’_

The act of thought though, is somehow unfamiliar to me, as if thinking is something I have never done before. I dismissed the feeling however, wanting to know what is happening first. I can feel that I have a body, but the shape is unfamiliar.

_‘I am small,’_ I discovered. _‘Am I a child?’_  
A shell covering my large head completely, providing protection but there is something missing.  
_‘Where is the mouth?’_ I cannot find any openings that would let this body consume or communicate, only two round holes that I assume are the body’s eyes. There is also what seems to be horns on the sides, curving in then out, like a lyre; they started off thick at the base, then tapered off into sharp tips. I shelved the thought of where the mouth is and moved on to the other parts of the body.  
A round, bipedal body with some additional parts and doll-like joints, covered by soft, weak carapace that I suspect would harden as I grow. The arms are...pudgy, with the exception of harder shells that covered the back of my hands and digits; they have four fingers, and claws that are sharper than they looked like. There are scythe-like protrusions on my sides, right above where my hips would be, also covered by hard shells. A tail-like part on my rear that’s almost the size of my entire torso, that most likely contains organs. Lastly, the legs. They are bipedal but on the feet, the heels are like hooves, with only two sharp digits serving as toes.

Now that I know what my body is like, I try to move them for the first time. There is some resistance, but nothing noteworthy. I can feel that I’m in some sort of liquid, contained in a spherical shell of some sorts. When I used my hands to feel the walls around me, the claws easily pierced it, the liquid spilling out as a result. I widen the opening, tearing it bigger and letting my body slip out of it, stumbling and feeling the harsh, chilling air.

_‘Cold,’_ I immediately thought. The cold air was nipping at my damp body, the fluids quickly drying up and turning into gunk that I easily removed. I gazed at the world for the first time, accustomed to the chill slowly.  
I examined my body first and found out my soft carapace is black in color, to the point that it sucked what little light that’s shining on me. I saw that my head-shell is a pure white with the eggs beside the one that I came out of, as they were glossy to the point that it’s reflective. I move on to my surroundings. The place is dark, I can see the uneven ground below my feet that’s covered by white objects. I appraised the white objects, horror slowly dawned on me when I realized what they were.

Head-shells, like mine but all of them have different horns.

_‘...Are they my siblings?’_ I want to shout, to scream out my horror and distress in seeing piles of my dead brethren. They were everywhere, all of them cluttered here and there, as if they were thrown here...like they were garbage.

My horror is slowly being replaced by something else, a burning sensation that’s filling up and consuming my thoughts, like a ravenous beast. I tilted my head back, letting the burn spill out of me; that’s when I identified what it was.

**Rage.**

Although I have no mouth to scream, I still produced an primal, bloodcurdling howl, the sound reverberating in the pit I was born in and shaking my small body.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

After who knows how long, I finally stopped howling. I can feel exhaustion seeping into me, the burn subsiding till it dissapears, leaving behind only grief and stains of the Void on my head-shell.

Feeling my newborn body weaken, I slumped right next to the eggs, my unborn siblings. There were four of them, all dark and glossy and warm, only half my size. I tried to curl around them with my small body, to protect them the best I can.

_'No,'_ I thought with heartache and determination. _'I will protect them, they will **not** end up like those before us.'_

My sight darkens, the exhaustion and the warmth from my unborn siblings causing me to fell into slumber near instantly.


	2. Dreaming of the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Creation dreams, then receives visions and a name to call themselves.

??? POV

I stirred as I felt light shining on me.

It was a strange sensation, the light. I remember still being in the dark pit, falling into slumber beside my siblings.

_‘...! Siblings!?’_ I felt nothing beside me, no eggs that are emanating warmth. Panicking, I quickly lift myself up. That’s when I found out that I was not in the **~~grave~~** pit anymore.

My surroundings are now bright, almost blindingly so; I had to put my small hands over my eyes to lessen the sting. Examining the place, it was obvious that this is not the pit.

“Greetings, small one.”

I whipped my head around to the source of the voice, and saw a figure that’s much, much bigger than me. They were...feminine? I suppose that meant they were a female. Their body seems to consist of mostly pure, creamy white fluff, with three prongs on their head arranged like a crown and what seems to be a small black face with white, dot-like eyes. 

_‘Fluffy.’_ That’s the first thing that came to my mind upon gazing at the tall figure.

“...Now what is your wish? I am the God of all Dreams, the Old Light. If you worship me as your god, all of what you desire shall be granted. All you need to do is devote yourself to me.”

Their voice was warm, comforting but I can feel a sense of uneasiness rising up in me. Something’s not right.

_‘...Where am I?’_ As my eyes finally accustomed to the brightness, everywhere I look there’s dark platforms floating in the air, along with... Essence?

“Why, you’re in the Dream Realm, my domain so to speak.” That startled me, apparently they -she?- can hear my thoughts. That’s disconcerting. And a realm of dreams...my siblings are still in the pit with my slumbering body then.

“Hmm...siblings? Ah, you wish to see them? If you worship me as your god, you can be with them as much as you like.” I don’t like the way that sounds, there’s a sinister undertone in that sweet voice. A threat.

Then something ripples in the air. I felt myself being grabbed, but when I looked there was nothing holding me physically. 

**_“I shall be taking them away now, Dream Maker.”_ **

“What in the-” Their voice was suddenly cut off, and the surroundings changed.

**_“Hmph, think that you can influence my proxy? You surely are foolish like the Wyrm, Dream Maker.”_ **

I can’t discern where the source of the voice is from, as there is simply nothing. No ground, no light, nothing. Only me, and the voice.

**_“Ah, I apologize, it’s rude of me for not showing you where or who I am.”_ ** After saying that, there is something now, something vast. The voice now has a source.

**_“Hello there.”_ ** I now stood on a hand, my whole body is only the size of the thumb. The being’s skin is somewhat soft where I stood, but something hard underneath it. Turning around, I faced the large being. I saw that the hand I am standing on is not attached to anything, it’s just floating without any support. There is no body, but there is a large face floating in the nothingness. The being’s face is a pure white, like my own head-shell. Their eyes are simply two semicircles, and a crescent shape where their mouth would be, like they were frowning.

They looked strange. And their voice echos strangely; strong, yet it felt...muffled? Like mumbles.

**_“You can call me Visitor if you like, as my name is unable to be translated. Now, what would you like to be called?”_ ** A...name? 

_‘...What is a name?’_ I thought in my head, thinking that the being could also read my thoughts. Their mask-like face then changed. The eyes become full circles, and the mouth straightens into a horizontal line. A surprised face?

**_“Uh...I suppose it’s a way to be addressed? A name can be a title, it’s what people would use to identify everything. I shall give you one, if you would like me to?”_ ** The being -Visitor- explained to me, awkwardly.

_‘...Yes.’_ A name would be useful, but I do not have a way to name myself.

**_“Very well then,”_ ** Visitor’s face then shifted again, forming a thoughtful expression. **_“Hmm...would the name “Bull” suffice? Your horns would resemble one.”_ **

“Bull”, I like the sound of it, so I nodded.

**_“Excellent. Now, I assume that you have questions?”_ ** Of course, I nodded again.

_‘Who created us?’_ The Pale Wyrm created all of us, but the White Root is only involved in my sibling’s creation, and not me.

 _‘Who discarded them?’_ He discarded all of the so-called “Failed Vessels”, my deceased siblings.

 _‘Why were we created?’_ To remove the Old Light, the one I met in the realm of dreams.

And lastly,

_‘What did you mean by proxy?’_

**_“Well...there’s a reason why I told you to call me Visitor.”_ ** A frown formed on their face. **_“It would be best to show you why.”_ **Another hand came up to the one I stood on, curling around me and forming into a sphere shape; I am now contained, panic rising in me.

Then the visions came.

I saw the Old Light, creating the first of all species. Under her, their minds are incapable of self thought, reduced to their base instincts. 

I saw the Pale Wyrm, expanding their minds and giving them the freedom of thought, gaining their worship as a response. He wanted to be the only ruling god, with the White Root by his side. 

The Old Light is enraged by this, his actions stealing away her worshippers. Even the moth tribes turned their backs at her. In an attempt to regain her worshippers, the Infection is created.

He thought destroying her physical body is enough, but she now rules the Dream Realm, infecting the minds of those that succumbed to temptations.

The Pale Wyrm sought after a way to eradicate the Old Light completely, and stumbled upon her ancient enemy, the Void.

He experimented with it, creating vessels with the White Root assisting him. 

Millions of children are lost.

He wanted a Pure Vessel, a prison to contain Old Light and the Infection. In his words:

> No cost too great.
> 
> No mind to think.
> 
> No will to break.
> 
> No voice to cry suffering.
> 
> Born of God and Void.
> 
> You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams.
> 
> You are the Vessel.
> 
> You are the Hollow Knight.

...He failed. The Infection continues to spread.

The last vessel roams Hallownest, taking up the mantle of the Hollow Knight.

They achieved many feats, gaining many charms, tools and skills on the way. They faced the Old Light, residing in the Hollow Knight’s mind.

They succeeded, but many lives were already lost.

Too much sacrificed lives, all due to the spat between two gods over worshippers.

…...The hands uncovered, I once again stood on the Visitor’s hand. I felt wet stains on my face, the Void dribbling out of my eyes.

_‘...I was not in the visions,’_ I stated the obvious.

**_“Yes,”_ ** Visitor said, their voice now somber. **_“I wanted to change them, but I cannot do it directly. So I planted a thought into the Wyrm’s mind.”_ **

_‘To create me.’_

**_“Correct, he thought to create a living weapon, a perfect killer so to say. He used the remains of old species to make your body, mixed with Void and Soul. But, your mind is something I interfered with.”_ **

_‘I was not supposed to think, to care.’_

**_“Correct again, you shall be my proxy, and prevent more lives from being lost needlessly; you shall be derailing the oncoming events that will occur in the future of Hallownest.”_ **

_‘But how-’_ **_“Ah, it appears that your mind is waking up, don’t worry, we shall meet again in later times. Goodbye for now, little Bull.”_ **What-

My vision fades.

I now feel warmth beside my body. Quickly sitting up, I found out that I have returned to the pit -Abyss- and back with my unborn siblings. I still remember everything vividly, the events that will occur if nothing is done. Looking at the mountains of head-shells around me, then back at the eggs, I thought,

_‘It seems that I have a lot of work to do.’_

* * *

Visitor POV

**_‘Good luck, little one. Hallownest needs a better future. It will be tedious, it will be difficult, but there would be allies along the way.’_ **

**_‘This story deserves a happy ending, after all.’_ **


	3. Off We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proxy discovers how to use the void-space, while little shadows watches them. They also received a gift.

Bull POV

I carefully moved the eggs and I towards where there is empty ground, not wanting to keep sitting on the remains of dead children. After I did, I sat down in front of the eggs, pondering.

If I were to escape the Abyss with them, I have to do it before the Wyrm enters here, which is when the four of them would emerge. Without a way to tell the time, I only could determine how long I had until they hatched, which is at least, if I measured accurately, three weeks.

Three weeks, I have to escape before the time runs out.

There is another problem: transporting them. While they are half my size, they are still growing, and I cannot simply carry them one by one around with my pudgy arms and potentially harming them. Not only they might slip and fall, it is also time consuming. I need a way to safely move them.

_‘In the visions, the Last Vessel has the ability to slip objects into their void body. The full capacity is unknown, but it would definitely be enough to carry four eggs.’_ But then, I found another complication.

_‘...How do I use them?’_ I shifted into a thinking pose, a hand under where my chin would be to hold it up, the other hand supporting it at the elbow. _‘I may be born of Void, but I know for certain that my carapace is not intangible, even if it’s soft right now.’_ Pondering, I lifted my head up from my hand and idly poked at my torso with a nearby pebble I found. 

I stilled instantly when the pebble went in, there was no sensation other than a bit of pressure.

_‘...Ah, so that’s how.’_ I thought with surprise. Now that I know how to do it, I pick up one of the eggs and hold it to my torso. _‘I have to “want” to store things; is it the intent that is in work here?’_ They sinked in as well, slowly but surely. So, I repeated the process until all four of the eggs were stored. The sensation was odd, there was a pressure on my carapace where they were sunk in; the sensation soon disappeared as it was done.

Now that two of the problems are out of the way, I only have to worry about escaping the Abyss. 

I know from the visions that there is something that would aid me on my escape: the Shade Cloak, it would allow the wearer to dash through foes and attacks. I know where the Charms and Soul Caches are, as well as how to obtain the ability: Abyss Shriek. However, I am now too weak to obtain them, so the only option for now is the cloak.

With my destination set, I sped off to the east side of the Abyss.

Unbeknownst to me, there are little shadows staring at me with their white eyes, quietly following me to my destination.

* * *

Siblings POV

**New-sibling?**

**New-sibling weird. Siblings have four, not six limbs.**

**New-sibling has a tail? New-sibling is odd-sibling.**

**Odd-sibling felt weird, odd-sibling no parts from Father.**

**Odd-sibling feels old and young, like old-siblings and small-siblings.**

**Odd-sibling is very odd.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Why does odd-sibling shake?**

**Why odd-sibling howl?**

**How odd-sibling howl? Odd-sibling has no mouth.**

**Odd-sibling eyes leaking, why do they leak?**

**Odd-sibling stopped, they tired?**

**Why odd-sibling curl next to small-siblings?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Odd-sibling has woken.**

**Odd-sibling moved small-siblings.**

**Odd-sibling put small-siblings in void-space.**

**What odd-sibling doing now? Where odd-sibling going?**

**Odd-sibling is very odd.**

* * *

Third POV

**_“Little Bull is now on the move, that’s good.”_ **

The Visitor is viewing at Bull through a tear in the nothingness, knowing that the plans are in motion now. They watch the small one speeding towards where the Shade Cloak is, crossing over many platforms. They then realise something.

 **_“If they were to sing the songs of the Souls, they would need senses to feel the rhythm first. To help mold their Soul into what they need.”_ **A large hand comes up to tap on the mask-like face, pondering. 

**_“Perhaps if I just…”_ **The hand grows claws like knives. It rips another tear in the nothingness, then proceeds to nick itself on the thumb; there is no blood, only a grey, wispy substance leaking out slowly from the nick, condensing into a small ball, pulsing steadily.

 **_“Careful…”_ ** The ball floats over to enter the new tear slowly, as not to touch the edges. 

It went through without a problem.

 **_“Yes, this would do nicely. “_ **Visitor said with pride in their voice, while the other hand came up to pinch at the tear, mending it together. 

**_“While I cannot help change things directly, I can still make small tweaks. It’s not much, but something is better than nothing, I suppose…”_ **The Visitor went back to watching silently, as the small proxy of theirs sped on, unaware of what they received from the being. 

* * *

Bull POV

  
  


After going through various platforms and carefully avoiding foes, I have arrived to the east side, a sea of Void between me and my goal.

I am uncertain of how much time I used to arrive here, for there is no way of telling and my body does not tire at all. A byproduct of being born of Void? No matter, for it is an advantage. I assume it means I have no need to consume, for I have no mouth. 

Gazing at the sea of Void, I contemplated on whether I should just swim over to the other side or not. According to the visions, there would be tendrils lashing out the moment that the Last Vessel approaches it. Cautiously, I approached the sea.

There is no response at all. I am uncertain whether this is a good thing or not. 

Still cautious, I slowly dipped my toe-claws into it; other than the chill emanating from the liquid-like Void, there is still no response.

Now that I know there would be nothing attempting to attack me in the sea of Void, I let my small body fall into it. I am now floating in the Void, my back facing up, tail-like abdomen floating buoyantly while my front-side and limbs are submerged. I have to lift my head up so that my eyes won’t be covered by the liquid Void.

It is...surprisingly comfortable, floating in the sea of Void.

Shaking that thought away, I moved my limbs into a paddling motion, now slowly but steadily moving across the sea of Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine a little baby vessel, ok? They're like a standard pudgy baby vessel, but with scythe arms on their sides and a round tail thats actually an abdomen.  
> Ok, you imaging that? Now put them in the water, imagine them floating in it, their tail floating like a buoy.  
> Got that? Great! Now imagine them doggy paddling. That's what they're doing now, in the sea of Void.  
> What's your opinion on that?


	4. To Meet Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief reunion, and another trip into the Dream realm. Oh, and meeting the Seer as well.

Bull POV

I have arrived on the other side of the sea of Void. Climbing up and over the shore, I shook my whole body to flick off the residues of the liquid Void.

Now that I have crossed the sea, I see the passageway to the Shade Cloak. Taking a moment to rest, I decided to check on my unborn siblings.

 _‘If the intent is the key, then I have to “want” to take them out.’_ Hand on my torso, I reached into the void-space and took out the eggs.

_‘...Uh oh.’_ There is something wrong with the eggs.

Their sizes are now visibly different, two of them shrunk and the other two have enlarged; the largest reaching from my toe-claws to my neck, while the smallest is the same size as my tail-abdomen. I panickedly put them down to examine each over for any irregularity other than their size. Luckily there was none, they’re still warm as well, meaning they’re alive in there. There is also a little thrum I barely felt in them.

 _‘Is this the effect of keeping them in the void-space?’_ I thought worriedly, holding the smallest one in my arms. _‘Why are you so small??’_

Of course, there is no response. I put them back down with their bigger counterparts.

Storing them is no longer an option now; while three of them I can fit in the void-space, I cannot fit the largest one any more. I do not want to keep them in there anymore either, since it most likely is the cause of their changed size. This meant I have to leave them here for the time being. ‘ _An unacceptable option.’_ I thought while pacing around them in circles, tiny hands gripping at the base of my horns.

_‘What to do, what to do, what to do…’_

Then I saw little shadows lurking in the corner of my eye.

* * *

Siblings POV

**Odd-sibling went into sea, sea not bad to odd-sibling?**

**Odd-sibling knows how to move in sea?**

**Odd-sibling moves weird! Siblings want to do that too!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Odd-sibling moved to other side.**

**Why odd-sibling stop? Odd-sibling want to see small-siblings?**

**Why do odd-sibling worry? Small-siblings not harmed.**

**Small-siblings feel weird now? Small-siblings feel less like Father?**

**Odd-sibling took away parts of Father?**

**…? Odd-sibling saw self?**

**Odd-sibling saw self!**

* * *

**_“Unexpected, but not unwelcome.”_ ** The Visitor said, amused at what they’re seeing through the tear, while their hands are idly crafting away at something incredibly small; there is another pair floating nearby, holding several types of unknown materials and tools.

* * *

Bull POV

Quickly turning around, I stare at the shadow figures floating not far from the eggs and I.

_‘I have no weapons other than my claws and scythe-limbs, if they are foes then this would end horribly on my side, no doubt.’_ I stood between the shadow figures and the eggs. _‘I cannot flee as I cannot be sure that they won’t hurt them.’_

Stretching out my second pair of limbs, I puff myself up and bare my small claws to try and intimidate the unknowns, feeling a hiss rising up in my nonexistent throat.

The shadows seemed surprised at my actions, looking at each other with what looks like confusion in their white, glowing eyes. One of them decides to approach me. 

I tense up when they reach out to me with a shadowy tendril, tapping me on my head-shell. Seeing another one approaching the eggs, so I took my attention off the shadow in front of me and quickly turned towards the other one.

_“-HISS-!”_ They floated back in surprise, as I went between them and the eggs. They quickly recovered however, now there are four of the shadowy figures surrounding the eggs and I. This is distressing.

  
  


**-̶̧̞̰̤̺̻̖̥͙̩̼̰̹͊̃̈͋̾͗̄̊̍̚͝͝Ȍ̴̢̼͍̼̥̩̆̍̈́͘̕ḑ̴̣̫̞̼̱̺͚̽͜͜ͅd̶̟̹̣͎̞͋-̷̢̧̛̘̯̪̝̜̮͕̣͛̌̃͛͆̽́̚͠s̷̢͉͉̺͇̙̦̭̯̍̃̓̌̅ḭ̶̢̡̨̬̲̲̗͍̬̞̭̠͌͐̈̎̈́̓̒̽ͅͅb̶͖̳̖̗͑̔̿̄̐̕l̸̨̹̟̝̾̔̔͂̊̀̐̂̓̓͝ͅì̵̹̯̣̖͕̯̠̪̅̓̐̆̎̑͘n̸͉̳̍̏́g̷͓̥͈̙̠͈̥͎̳̳̣̮̭̮͋̑̾͂̎̏͜͝?̸̖͔͚͔̫̫̿ͅ-̶̡̞͔̥̥̲͉̫̝͈̬̬͓͂̀̉̈́̈́̿̚͘ͅ**

_“!!”_ Swiveling my head around, I search for the source of the distorted voice.

**-Ǫ̵͚͚̣͉͈͋̌̈d̸̩̆d̴̡͉̟̰̳̫͆̀͗̑-̶̨̗̞̠̪̗̇͗͘͘͝s̶̤͇̲͕͑̎̈́̀̂̌ͅi̷͔̗̦̳͕̿b̷͙̬̤̮̘̓̓͛̆l̵͉̳̤̺̮̗̔̽ȉ̵͍̲̂͆n̷̡͎̩͙̗̋̎̓̕͘͝g̶̱̾̍,̸̜͖̥͕̳͛̉̿́͝ ̸̨̼̱͖̰͐ͅw̵̫̞̓̅͌̑͘h̷̙̥͈͖̘͂̑̂̔̃͜y̸̢̞̔ ̸̲̰̙͈̬͋̇̚h̸̛͎̞͉͗̍̀͝ị̸̧̀̂̅͂̐s̷̨̰̜͙̐s̴̨̳͖̯͒̒̾?̷̫̳̦͙͚͍͋͑̀-**

There is no one around other than the shadow figures and me, so I turn my head back to look at the one in front of me.

 _‘...Are they the voice?’_ Tilting my head to convey confusion, I peered carefully at them.

Due to the dark surroundings of the Abyss, I cannot easily discern their features. Now that I look carefully, the figures have a small body like mine, but covered by a cloak the same color as their whole body. No limbs? None that I could see. Moving on, I inspected their head and my body slackened. Horns on a large head, not unlike mine.

They looked a lot like a vessel, one that does not have their physical body.

A vessel that’s long dead, now only a living shadow.

**-Ọ̶̗͝d̴͉̟̐͊d̵̲͂̊-̴̮̣͌̌s̷̖̓i̷͐͐͜b̴̹̾l̴̖̐i̵̺͛n̶̹͈̊g̵̥̻̚?̷̢̞̈́̿-**

Their words are clearer now, less distorted. Slowly, I lifted one of my hands up to their face, touching them. They felt like the liquid Void from before, cold and malleable. They stayed still for a moment, then pushed their face onto my hand more.

**-̸͖̅W̷̱͒å̶̯r̵̩̎m̶̯͂.̵̤͝.̵͉͝.̶̫̔-̵̣̈́**

I can feel something trailing down from my eyes.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Third POV

Another Sibling went up to Bull while they’re not looking and nudged at their other hand. Without thinking, the small vessel moved their hand in a stroking motion, petting them. The Sibling doesn’t mind, if the closed eyes and small rumbling is any indication. The other two heard them and approached as well.

It was the nudging that made the small vessel snap out of their funk.

Bull twisted their head around, slightly panicking because of the Siblings coming up to see what they were doing. The two that were at their hands made whining sounds when the petting stopped. It seems that they were touch starved.

Now Bull has four little shadows crowding them, curious and well, touch deprived.

It was only after a couple of minutes of fooling around that they stopped and just piled together on the floor, laying on top of each other haphazardly. All of them eventually fell into slumber, one by one.

There’s a small thrum coming from all the Siblings, going unnoticed from all of the small ones.

* * *

Bull POV

I opened my eyes and saw my surroundings have changed once again.

 _‘Ah, I fell asleep.’_ I look around in the Dream realm. _‘The Old Light must have been searching for unaware minds to subvert before.’_

**-O̴d̴d̸-̵s̷i̵b̵l̷i̴n̵g̴?̷ ̵W̵h̸e̵r̸e̶ ̷t̵h̵i̵s̵?̴-**

_‘...Oh dear,’_ I thought, a bit distressed. ‘ _If a Sibling is here, then that means…’_

Yes, all four of them were in the Dream realm with me. This might not turn out well.

_“Oh? Hello there little ones. I wasn’t aware that I’ll get visitors.”_

_‘!!’_ That was not the Old Light’s voice.

Turning to the source, I see a floating being; they are a pale purple, glowing silhouette in the shape of a moth. This is the Seer, but she is different from the visions I have seen, this one seems...younger, even if I could not see their face.

**-Ẅ̷͍́͑h̵̨̋͝o̶̠͊̀?̵̯̣̓-**

**-N̷o̸t̴-̶s̴i̵b̷l̸i̴n̵g̸,̴ ̸a̵ ̴f̸r̶i̵e̴n̷d̸?̸-**

**-I̵s̸ ̷f̶r̴i̴e̷n̴d̶?̸-**

The Siblings are flying around her, curious like the children they are.

_“Ahhhh, children. I haven’t met curious little ones like you four for a long time. I suppose that I could be a friend?”_ The Seer said with fondness in her voice. Even if she did not move, I know she is looking at me next. _“This one though, has an unusual sense of wariness for a child born only three days. Tell me little one, why be so cautious?”_

**_“I’m afraid it would be hard for them to explain, Lady Seer.”_ **

_‘Visitor?’_ The large being is floating near the platform we are on, their mask-like face now has an expression akin to a drooping smile. 

**_“Hello again, little Bull. I came bearing a gift!”_ **

They were not wrong. One of their massive hands was holding something, and they carefully put it in front of me to show what they are holding.

A rectangular, dark brown box-like object, with a row of thin, shiny metal parts in strange shapes and a round opening in the middle of the top. It was absolutely _tiny_ compared to them, but compared to me? It was practically a perfect size for me to hold on.

 **_“This, is a kalimba! I would make a piano but it’s too large and cumbersome for you right now. Maybe after you’re bigger I’ll make it…”_ **

_“And who might you be? I can tell that you are not part of this world at all.”_ Seer asked inquisitively.

_‘Visitor, should we tell her about the events?’_ Hopping onto their palm, I took the object from them and investigated it. _‘Also, I am unfamiliar with this...kalimba.’_

 **_“We should, but I’m afraid we can’t, my friend.”_ ** They lifted their other hand up for the Siblings to inspect at, not minding them poking at it. **_“And could you not sense the tunes? I did give you the ability to, didn’t I? Just try plucking at the tabs.”_ **

* * *

With Bull occupied with learning how to use the kalimba, the Visitor turns to address the Seer.

**_“Apologies, I believe you have questions, Lady Seer. I can only answer a few, I’m afraid.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, 18 days left until the other babeys can come out and play, and now Bull has a few little helpers for getting out of the Abyss.  
> Also here's something I made on my tumblr, check it out if you want to.  
> https://tol-critter.tumblr.com/post/641333723018788864/tol-critter-made-a-hollow-knight-fic
> 
> Ok now some info, might edit more since I'm writing this with a tired brain:  
> No, there is nothing bad happening to the eggs  
> Distorted text is the Siblings speaking directly into Bull's mind  
> The Seer is a bit younger since this is before the Pure Vessel is born, and she does not know what the Siblings are  
> I think that moths aren't that affected by the infection  
> The Visitor can just well, visit minds and they just gave Bull an instrument since they can't use their voice properly(plus it isn't really a voice, it's just that they can mimic sounds unthinkingly with their void body with vibrations)  
> The Siblings are now gonna help Bull on their journey
> 
> That's all for now


	5. A Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seer asks some stuff, Bull learns how to make music and the Visitor does a small performance, please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I do not own anything except for Bull and Visitor.

Bull POV

As the Visitor is conversing with the Seer, I sat down on their palm to investigate the “kalimba”. 

_‘Pluck at the tabs…’_ I suppose by tabs, they meant the strange metallic protrusions on top of it. Putting a claw on one of them carefully, I press down and quickly remove it from the tab. 

It creates a high pitched, but soft sound. 

**-̵N̴o̷i̶s̵e̶?̷-̶**

**̵-̵P̸r̴e̴t̸t̷y̴ ̸n̶o̴i̵s̸e̸!̷-̷**

**̶-̷O̴d̵d̷-̷s̶i̵b̴l̵i̵n̵g̴,̸ ̴d̸o̶ ̸a̴g̸a̴i̶n̷?̴-̴**

**̶-̸A̸g̸a̷i̷n̸,̴ ̴a̵g̷a̵i̴n̸!̷-̴**

Apparently, my siblings heard it and swarmed up to me, urging me on to pluck at it again. I complied, as I had to learn how to use it anyway.

**-FEW MOMENTS LATER…-**

_‘Hm, the longer ones create lower pitches, while the shorter ones are higher,’_ idly petting one of my siblings, I look up to where Visitor is still answering Seer’s questions. 

_‘...!’_

It occurred to me that they might know what is going on with the eggs, so I hastily smack at their palm to get their attention.

**_“Hrm? What’s wrong, my little friend?”_ **

_‘Eggs!’_ I look at them panickedly, hands waving around to express it. I could also feel my scythe-limbs twitching.

 **_“Oh! Right, you don’t know what’s happening to the youngs,”_ ** they said, using their fingers to pat my head carefully. **_“There is nothing bad happening to them, they’re just going to be a bit different compared to the, well, original timeline. Nothing serious or detrimental.”_ **

_‘...Oh,’_ that was good news, but now I felt...awkwardness? Yes, now I felt awkward for being so panicked.

 **_“Pfft- hahaha! Don’t be so down, my friend! You were rightfully worried.”_ ** I don’t have to look at their face to see that they’re expressing amusement.

Even though I have no lungs to do so, I huffed to express my annoyance.

 ** _“Heh, so did you find out how to use my gifts?”_** Hmm?

 _‘Is the “kalimba” not the only thing you gave?’_ Or at least, the only one I know of.

 **_“Couldn’t you- oh,”_ ** they peered closely at me, then said in an apologetic tone, **_“My apologies, it may be a blunder on my part.”_ ** _‘Huh?’_

 _“What seems to be the problem here?”_ Seer, who has been silently watching us, asked curiously.

**_“For someone who’s born blind, the notion of sight will be unknown,_** ** _alien_** ** _in their opinion.”_** the Visitor said with embarrassment, their other hand coming up to rub at their face. **_“I_** ** _did_** **_give little Bull here “eyes”, but they’re, well, not opened, since they don’t know how to. ”_**

Moving their hand to the platforms, they tilted their hand to move my siblings and I down and off their palm. We moved off, and I plop down on the floor, putting the kalimba off to the side.

**_“-Sigh- I shall rectify this immediately. Perhaps one of Cosmo’s songs? I do enjoy his works immensely…”_ **

Three pairs of hands appear, each pair holding strangely shaped contraptions. The first pair holds a long, tube-like object with holes on it’s side; the second pair holds a wooden contraption with four strings situated in the middle, and a rod with the same strings; the last one holds two short rods in each hand, the contraption itself floating in the air. It is short and cylindrical, with thin membranes covering each end.

**_“I hope you all would enjoy this, as I...am not exactly a professional.”_ ** the Visitor’s voice now rang out, much clearer and stronger than before.

The first pair holds the tube-like object horizontally to where the Visitor’s mouth would be. It then produces a lilting sound, changing pitches whenever a finger covers some of the holes.

The second pair drag the strings together, the rod parallel to the wooden contraption’s neck.

Not long after, the last pair lightly hits the cylindrical object, creating a sharp, snare-like tone.

Their mask-like face sways along with the sounds, a tranquil ambience forms in the Dream realm.

The lilting sound stops suddenly, and the Visitor begins to sing.

**_“Hey ho, where did you go?_ **

**_Did you wriggle or roll?_ **

**_Did you giggle or grumble through…_ **

**_Tom Thumb, from where did you come?_ **

**_Did you toddle or run?_ **

**_Did you skip, trip or stumble through...”_ **

The Dream realm stills for a moment, then it shudders, as if an unknown energy is coursing through it’s very air. The rhythm picks up on speed, livening up. Now I can’t help but bob along to the song, and my siblings do as well, bobbing and twirling about.

**_“Go down, let’s go down! let's go down,_ **

**_Don’t you want to go down and- wriggle on,_ **

**_Have a sing along, put some pickles on, and play the Mellotron._ **

**_Go down, let’s go down! let's go down,_ **

**_Don’t you want to come down and- wriggle on,_ **

**_Count to twenty-one, and go and right a wrong,_ **

**_And feed the pelicans!”_ **

There are words that I have no context on, but I didn’t dwell on them, as I was too immersed in the patterns that I can feel in the song. They were lively, but not overly so. It elicits familiar memories, but I know they’re not mine. And yet somehow, they’re… nostalgic.

The song slows down, back to how it started.

**_“Say there, the jug or the hare?_ **

**_The lift or the stairs?_ **

**_Which will it be for you..._ **

**_How, now, big brown cow?_ **

**_The bow or the bough?_ **

**_The spade or the plough for you...”_ **

The Seer is bobbing along to the song as well, and my siblings are twirling around each other, having fun doing so. The song picks up it’s pace again.

**_“Go down, let’s go down! let's go down,_ **

**_Don’t you want to go down and- wriggle on,_ **

**_Have a sing along, put some pickles on, and play the Mellotron._ **

**_Go down, let’s go down! let's go down,_ **

**_Don’t you want to come down and- wriggle on,_ **

**_Count to twenty-one, and go and right a wrong,_ **

**_And feed the pelicans!”_ **

Now, I can feel the energy coursing through the realm. It feels... alive, like it’s dancing along to the song as well, twisting and twirling about excitedly.

**_“But where will we go,_ **

**_When the bell, it tolls for me?_ **

**_Both you and I know,_ **

**_When it tolls, well it tolls for thee?_ **

**_But where will we go,_ **

**_When the bell, it tolls for me?_ **

**_Both you and I know,_ **

**_When it tolls, well it tolls for thee…”_ **

The last note hangs in the air, drawn out. I can hear a distant ringing, as if it’s complementing the song. It was...soothing.

**_“Go down, let’s go down! let's go down,_ **

**_Don’t you want to go down and- wriggle on,_ **

**_Have a sing along, put some pickles on and play the Mellotron._ **

**_Go down, let’s go down! let's go down,_ **

**_Don’t you want to come down and- wriggle on,_ **

**_Count to twenty-one, and go and right a wrong,_ **

**_And feed the pelicans.”_ **

The song ends, and the contraptions disappear along with the extra hands, but it’s ethereal effects lingered. Now, I know how to find the “tunes”.

**_“Ah, that’s good. I hope you would find this useful in your endeavours,”_ ** they said happily, voice now back to being mumbled. **_“But for now? You and your siblings would need to find an exit out of the Abyss. Remember, if there is no exit? Try making one! We shall again, my small friends!”_ **

The Dream realm fades from my vision, and I feel myself waking up.

* * *

**_“Hmm, little Bull is steadily growing. They’ll certainly achieve marvellous feats in the future.”_ ** the Visitor said, with relief -and a bit of pride- in their voice.

 _“Hm, you sound like a proud caretaker,”_ the Seer said curiously. _“And...is all of it, really true?”_

**_“...Unfortunately, yes.”_ **

_“Ahhh…”_ she hummed melancholically. _“All of this happened, just because of a disagreement between two Pale Beings.”_

**_“That is just the first, tiny piece in a massive row of dominoes,”_ ** they said sternly. **_“The fault lies not only in them both.”_ **

_“Yes…”_ turning to face the vast being, the Seer’s body slowly fades, and their surroundings dimmed. _“I shall leave now, away to the waking world. Would you and the children come visit again?”_

**_“Perhaps, only time could tell.”_ ** one of the Visitor’s hands sprouted claws, it rips a long tear into the air, the tear itself leading towards a space of nothingness. **_“Would you like us to?”_ **

_“Yes, it does get lonely when my sons and I are the only ones left of the moth tribes,”_ she said, _“Hmm, we shall meet again in later times, farewell, Visitor of Worlds.”_

**_“Farewell to you as well, Lady Seer.”_ **The Visitor goes through the tear.

It closes itself up slowly, and the Seer finally fades away as the Dream realm completely darkens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They used a violin, a flute and a drum, describing instruments is near impossible to do.  
> Oh, and I made another art thing, here:  
> https://tol-critter.tumblr.com/post/642558596251615232/babeys-been-trying-out-new-stuff


End file.
